Watching the Show
by CrunchyCucumber
Summary: Honestly it's not like it hasn't been done before, but they are fun to read so why not? :D Anyways, my persona/many OC's who are kicked out early on cause you didn't click this story to get hit with a wall of OC's, kidnap the Miraculous Ladybug cast to watch their show against their will! *Contains cursing, but at this point along with my teenage mind this thing is going to be fun*
1. No School 4 You

**I got sucked into another fandom guys, also I know I am terrible with updating. I seriously need to stop diving head first into things without a game plan... This type of story, while I haven't ever written one before so I will say this early on take it easy on me, seems like a safe bet since all the episodes have transcripts all laid out for me already, and other than some basic filler I can really just have fun with this! Sorry for the long intro, but I was on such a role and then my persona-thing came into this and stuff happened, I will stop the rambling.**

* * *

"Marinette you're going to be late to school!" Tikki cried.

"Oh no! Not aga-" Marinette yelped, tripping down the stairs from her bed, rushing into her bathroom. A few moments later, thanks to laying her clothes out the night before, she emerged with a toothbrush sticking from her foamy mouth. She was in the process of tying her other pigtail, and soon her purse was strapped onto her hip.

With a hurried goodbye Marinette was out the door without breakfast. She would worry later when she got back for lunch. She had been up late again training with being Ladybug and experimenting with her powers. She seemed to be doing that a lot, staying out too late and skipping breakfast.

She shook her head as she rocketed into school, _Worry about your bad habits later, Mari, right now just worry about making it into class before the bell!_ Luckily it seemed her Ladybug luck was on her side today, as the bell rang right as she parked herself into her seat.

Unluckily, the moment she sat down a bright white flash had transported the entire class, minus the teacher, to a place that certainly wasn't Paris.

The entire class broke into pandemonium:

"Where are we?"

"Not cool dude!"

"Maybe if we all calm-"

"DADDY!"

The entire class shut up from Chloe's shrill screech. They turned to look at her panicked face, which turned into a scowl, daring them to say something. Turning to look away sheepishly, the class looked around the room in shock, before their eyes landed on something rather odd.

A young girl, probably no older than 14 or possibly Rose, stood in front of them with a remote pointed towards them in both hands. She had wide eyes with her lips forming a small "o" as she stared in silent shock.

She had slightly wavy, golden blonde hair along with large violet eyes. She had tan skin, and wore white shorts with a too large grey shirt. But what was shocking was the white spiked dragon tail poking from her back with a little arrow tip, with white scales on her hands and feet. Her toes and fingers were clawed, she had white dragon wings folded on her back, and horse like ears which were brushing the back of her jaw as they were lowered.

Her animal like eyes looked around the room with a panic in them, but her gaze lingered. She finally pulled the remote to her chest and closed her mouth. Her face was one of complete and utter, _Shit I messed up_.

Ignoring how utterly cute the girl was being, the class said not a word to the strange half human. The girl blinked before turned to look over her shoulder where a hallway was but also keeping one eye on the group. "Lily!" she shouts.

"What?!"

"What would happen if I touched a shiny button on your remote?!"

Silence from Lily and the class.

"Well first off I told you not to touch my stuff, because that would be a mistake!"

…

"LILY I MADE A MISTAKE!"

The class guffawed at the guilty girl, and struggled to contain their snickers after hearing a crash from down the hall followed by the pitter patter of someone rushing down it. Popping out of the entrance was a much older, much taller girl who seemed to be older than the class.

"Goddamnit Carly." Now the class shut up at the teen's curse as it rolled off her tongue so easily, now they had their mouths in "o" shapes. _How can she say that?!_

"I'm sorry sis! But it was shiny!"

"I put it in the drawer for a reason, and I told you not to look through my stuff for a reason cuz shit happens!" Lily growled in annoyance, ignoring the class as they tried to ignore another curse word.

With an annoyed sigh, Lily put her hand on the back of her younger sister. "Ugh, just lemme fix your mess, now go be a pain in the neck to someone else, kay?" and with that, Carly was shoved into the hall by her sister after the remote was taken away.

The class took a look at the girl who cursed like a sailor. She looked much different than her younger sister, with brown wavy hair that had curls near the tips with hazel eyes. Her skin was tan but appear to have originally been a light olive color, and while she had scales, wings, and a tail they were instead deep blue in color. Her wings and tail tip were feathered as well, not to mention the girl had feathers sticking out of her lower back and the back of her head, and the deep blue scales that covered her hands and feet also speckled her face, shoulders, and hips like freckles.

Her clothing was different too, with a silky white half top that only had one strap hung over a shoulder, along with the sleeves ending half way up her upper arm with no shoulders. Her silky white skirt also was longer on one side than the other. And her blue horse like ears were pierced.

"Sorry 'bout her, out of all my siblings I'm actually not surprised it was her." The teen had the decency to look guilty as she apologized, "I should have kept an eye on her more than I have been."

"Awe, it's ok! I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Rose assured the older teen, and some of the class nodded. Chloe, however, scoffed and didn't spare the teen.

"Well, I for one, know it most certainly is your fault we're all here, since you messed up such an easy task!" The class groaned, and Marinette made a move to defend the teen but was beaten to it.

"Honey, whine to me later when you have to babysit 48 siblings and your aunt's kiddos."

"Holy carp! I thought I had it rough with Manon!" Marinette muttered to herself. The class looked at Lily with a newly found sense of respect and awe. That's a lot of kids!

"Anyways," Lily continued, "I have some unfortunate news. This remote transports people from different dimensions to this special room. Lot's of people use it to summon people from movies and shows to watch them, sometimes books. Unfortunately that is the primary use, and even more unfortunate is that you all can't leave until we finish all the episodes in the season. And the specials. And the webisodes. And sometimes these gods called reviewers demand you guys react to other stuff 'cause they feel like it."

Adrien decided to be the bold one, "So why is this unfortunate for us?" Lily smiled gently with a small grimace. "Well truth be told I kinda want to see ya'll react, but here's the thing. The show you are all from is about Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's called Miraculous Ladybug. And it will reveal their civilian identities."

Adrien and Marinette didn't see each other freeze and go pale, neither did the class as they erupted into excited cheers that went something like this:

"We get to see who Ladybug and Chat Noir are!?"

"I bet they're going to be so cool!"

"Think of the fights scenes! The glorious fight scenes!"

Lily sighed as she waited for the class to stop. "Here's to hoping this doesn't crash and burn… ANYWAYS!" she yelled, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone again.

"May I ask how many akuma attacks there have been?" "Just one."

"Fuck."

The entire class audibly gasped, some stumbling backwards, some falling, Rose fainted, and Chloe jumped into Sabrina's arms with a wail. Lily deadpanned to them all before facepalming. "Guys it's not that big of a deal, it's not like I'm insulting anyone!"

Lily waited while Juleka revived Rose and Chloe tried to regain her dignity after scrambling out of Sabrina's arms. "My use of the oh so dreaded f-bomb is the fact that I just realized you are not only going to see Chat Noir and Ladybug's identities, but also other than two of these episodes, everything is going to be from the future."

The entire class numbly nodded. While of course none of them would ever think of using the f-bomb, Lily was at least somewhat justified in her use of the word. She was probably stressed out right now. Which is the understatement of the year, by the way! I had to do AP World homework all weekend and shit I am breaking the fourth wall again, crap. Sorry!

The entire class was confused, thinking they heard some weird form of narration, whilst Lily looked like her brain was malfunctioning. "Riiiiiiight."

"If you will all follow me, we can start watching and get seated, after I deal with 48 little details.." Lily groaned, waving her hand in a follow motion, leading the class through the hall.

As they continued further down the hall the sounds of 48 rowdy kids became apparent.

As soon as they stepped out of the hall it was like entering another dimension, kids were yelling at each other, throwing pillows and jumping onto the couches. They were flying and wrestling, roaring and screeching dragon-y sounds at each other. Not to mention some of them thought it would be a bright idea to breath different colored fire at each other. It was pure chaos, and after the class got over their initial shock they stared at a blank faced Lily in pure pity.

"Five minutes… I was gone five minutes…" she muttered. Then, Lily cupped her hands around her mouth, and everyone in the room flinched at the sonic boom of a roar that exploded from her mouth. It only got most of the kids to stop and sit in fright of the annoyed teen, around 9 of them got back up and continued to wreak havoc.

Lily groaned, dragging both hands down her face, even Chloe felt a bit sorry for her. "Faurei and Fiarlaen above, these kids'll give me grey feathers early." With a deep breath, Lily puffed out her chest, and with a shout, leaped after the nine troublesome kids. "Get back here right now you little demons!"

At the word demon, another person popped through a different hallway, dark skinned with his hair dyed gold, cyan colored eyes and beetle blue scales, "You called?" he smirked. The smirk faded into a downright guffaw at the poor girl. The class turned to look back at Lily, and while she looked rather comical, she was doing a rather good job at containing 6 of the 'demons'. Two were held in her wings folded against her side, another in a headlock, one had his ankle held by Lily as he fluttered in the air in an attempt to escape, another wrapped by her tail, and one actually just decided to cling onto her leg, causing the blue feathered girl to balance on one leg.

Through the snickering Lily snorted annoyedly, "How nice of you to drop by, cuz." Her cousin clutched his ribs, "What did you do that landed you on babysitting duty?" "Well," Lily scoffed, "Our dear aunt was in town, so now she and the parental units are on a date night with good ol' uncle. And because I am responsible and I decided to actually come home this week, I did the honorable thing and now I am watching over MY family and our aunt's only egg that still needs to hatch."

The girl looked over briefly, which in that moment her eyes widened, "HEY! That is not a maraca stop shaking it!" She snapped, everyone looked over to see the other 3 tricksters were indeed shaking an egg about half their height. With sheepish smiles they set the egg down and fluttered off. "I have taught my minions well." the older boy snickered.

Lily looked just about thoroughly done with everyone's shit, "Well, since I have to clean up this mess and deal with our lovely guests," the entire population seemed to realize that the Parisians were in the room, "And we all know everyone here adores big cousin Rune," at this she stomped up to Rune, who backed up a few steps, "They're your responsibility now." Lily then shoved the kid she had in a headlock into a mortified Rune's arms.

"Alright, out! Everybody out!" Lily flapped her large wings as she corralled every dragon out of the room, along with a few lost feathers, scales, and squawks of protest. As soon as everyone exited the room, Lily knocked the wall beside the entrance with the back of her knuckle, causing it to vanish and become part of the wall. She then ran into the back of the room, lifting the egg with little effort and placing it into a giant crib like object and rearranged pillows around it. Then she ran around, magically repairing the damage around the room that ranged from claw and burn marks to debris that lay scattered everywhere.

Panting, she literally flopped to the ground face first in front of everyone, panting a little. Alya bent down to poke her, "Girl, are you ok?" Lily looked up at her, "No." she groaned, but got up anyways. Lily looked at the group, and then to the navy blue couches, which unfortunately only seated two at a time, really inconvenient. "Alright, guys, I'm going to be a little evil and assign seating." And of course, get some of the ships kickstarted. "Here are the pairs: Chloe and Sabrina, Alix and Kim, Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylene, Nathaniel and Max, Nino and Alya, Adrien and Marinette."

Chloe immediately started whining about her Adrikins, demanding the order be changed. Marinette was busy wondering why her of all people, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't handle sitting next to her crush! Alya was going to have a field day after this!

Everyone except Chloe had sat down. She was still whining. "Chloe I swear to Faurei sit down." "This is an outrage! Don't you know who my daddy is!" "You mean the most incompetent dunderheaded mayor I've ever seen, then yes I know exactly who your daddy is."

The glass stared open mouthed at Lily insulting Chloe, who was now red faced. Kim looked like he wanted to murder the girl, and Max muttered almost to himself, "You should not have done that…"

"Well I never! When we are finished here I will personally make sure that-" "Too bad so sad honey, but you are in my house and my dimension, so whatever I say goes, now get your pretty ass in that couch, now." Lily interrupted with deadly calm. Chloe looked ready to explode again, but Lily was having none of that.

The class's respect for their host possibly broke all records with her next action. Not even giving Chloe the chance to speak, Lily marched right up to the spoiled blonde, slung the girl over her shoulder, and all but chucked her onto the couch right next to Sabrina.

"Alright, if we're all done whining, we'll actually start watching the-"

"LILY I MADE ANOTHER MISTAKE!"

"How the fu-" Lily screamed, catching herself, casting the others an apologetic glance for almost dropping another f-bomb, before leaping to her feet and running down the previous hallway. "Carly how in the name of Fiarlaen did you mess up this time?"

It was a few minutes of awkward silence for the class. They anxiously sat until Lily emerged again, holding the cursed remoted, and one arm hooked around Carly's waist, carrying the poor girl upside down. "Mari your parents are here!"

Lo and behold, Tom and Sabine walked on through the entrance, uncomfortably watching everyone in the room. Lily tossed the remote onto the floor, "Excuse me while I escort this one to her siblings," and like that she had left. Chloe lept to her feet and snatched the remote up before anyone had thought about how dangerous leaving the remote lying around could be.

"Well I think Lily is just keeping us here. If this remote can bring us here then I will just zap us back! Of course, maybe just two of us, the rest of you can stay for all I care." But before Chloe even remotely pressed a button, Lily came barreling through the hall, spotted the blonde, and rushed to yank the remote away.

"Do the words NO TOUCHY not exist in your language!" She yelled, chasing the screaming girl back to her place on the couch. With a sigh, Lily placed a much too gentle smile on her face as she turned to Marinette's parents. "Sorry, here, you two sit on the last couch."

As soon as Tom and Sabine sat down, the woman noticed no couches were left, "Dear, where will you sit?" Lily waved her hand, "I'll work it out don't worry." She got up and started to push on the wall in the front of the room, which suddenly revolved halfway causing her to yelp and tumble into the black space behind it. There was a faint crash before she reemerged and clicked the rest of the wall into place, revealing the T.V that had been on the back. She then stopped in the space between the first row and T.V, crouching onto all fours and smacked the ground. Suddenly rising from the ground came a giant shelf laden with who knows how many snacks. "All those who want something grab it now cause I am not pausing this thing for snack breaks."

The room rushed upon the shelf like a school of piranhas, shaking it lightly which caused Lily to grip it with all four limbs again, looking like a kitten stuck in a tree. Marinette hoped nobody would question why she had her arms filled with probably her own body weight in cookies on top of other things. Nobody did they just thought it was because of her living in a bakery. Meanwhile Adrien was worrying about the smell from the amount of camembert he had collected. When everyone hobbled back to their seats, and after Lily flicked a grape at Chloe's head as she attempted to sit in Marinette's spot, Lily tapped the top of the shelf. It sank back into the floor almost faster than someone could blink, leaving the poor girl hovering in the air like a cartoon before a startled roar followed her descent.

Everyone flinched at the thud when Lily landed. The teen had a grimace on her face, a strangled whimper muffled because her mouth had been closed. Finally, a blank look washed over her face, "Ow."

The hostess leapt back onto her feet, arms filled with her own snacks, looking around the room, before her eyes landed on Tom and Sabine. Wordlessly she flew over their heads and with a flutter of wings perched on the back of the couch. "You don't mind do you?"

Sabine shook her head and Tom shrugged, and just lounged. They all waited a few minutes before turning to look at Lily, who had the remote held towards the T.V, but her eyes were narrowed skeptically.

"I'm just making sure nothing else interrupted us." She explained, earning some nods. Finally, Lily pressed pla-

"Wait-"

"Agreste I will murder you."

"Shutting up."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Good? Bad? Did I spend too long doing a thing? Feel like being a bitch today for no reason? ME TOO!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and all the characters. They belong to their respectful owners, cuz let's be honest if I owned the show it probably wouldn't go anywhere and suddenly commit suicide. ALSO I belong to myself, and my fictional parents, aunt, cousin, cousin who needs to hatch, 48 siblings, and Faurei and Fiarlaen all belong to moi aussi.**


	2. The Bubbler

**Here we go, second chapter! Once more, these episodes go somewhat in chronological order, since I found a timeline that makes sense to a degree no one is certain for really. But a few things to note, since this is all future:**

 **Nino and Nathaniel will both have crushes on Marinette still.**

 **Kim will still have a crush on Chloe.**

 **Since I have not seen the origin episodes, no references to said episodes will occur, other than perhaps a small thing I may already know.**

 **Also, a little bonus blooper from last chapter for all ya'll lovely peeps:**

The gasp gasped.

Lily momentarily stopped her proof-reading to stare in disbelief at her laptop screen. "Wait…"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any characters from the show, only myself and references to my dimension.**

 **BIG SHOUTOUT ALSO TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER HOLY CRAP IT WAS BARELY UP FOR 24 HOURS AND I WAS SO FRIGGEN HAPPY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS**

 **Onwards to the chapta!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.**_

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(wakes up)**_ **Huh? Happy birthday- ow!** _ **(She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)**_

The class chuckled at the clumsy girl. Marinette had already embarrassed herself seconds into the first episode, as if it couldn't get any worse! "Don't you jus' hate it when that happens?" Lily comments innocently, earning more laughter from the class, but Marinette didn't miss the wink the hostess sent the bluenette. She felt a bit better.

Meanwhile Tom and Sabine shook their heads fondly at their daughter.

 **Happy birthday!** _ **(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.)**_ **Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**_

There was a cricket chirp for a few moments, until the entire class guffawed. Marinette groaned and buried her face into her hands, Adrien patted her awkwardly on the back. He was slightly glad Marinette wasn't looking at his rather pink face, but he didn't know how to describe the feeling he got knowing she had remembered his birthday.

 _No one had done that before._

 _ **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**_

 **Plagg** **: Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**_

"Wait…" Kim narrowed his eyes, "Dude what the heck is that?" Nino exclaimed. Adrien froze, freaking out, how was he able to explain the cheese loving kwami's presence without giving his identity away? Luckily, it seemed Lily came to his momentary rescue.

In the form of a flying grape hitting Kim's forehead, she shushed him, "Hush, can't you see its a kitty-cat?" Adrien swore he hear Plagg protest from within his pocket.

Meanwhile Marinette was going into mental shutdown. _Please no, no. It can't be him. He can't be him!_

 **Adrien:** _ **(disgusted)**_ **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** _ **(Plugs his nose)**_

"Oh don't do it."

 **Plagg: Huh?** _ **(Eats the cheese)**_ **Mmm.**

"Oh my god." Lily groaned, smacking her face with her palm. Adrien piped up, "Camembert is gross."

"No Adrien. He ate the bow."

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**_

 **Sabine** **: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

 **Marinette:** _ **(makes a nervous face)**_ **Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it.** _ **(She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**_

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(as she closes the door)**_ **Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

 **Sabine:** _ **(surprised face)**_ **Hm?** _ **(shrugs)**_ **Hm.** _ **(drinks)**_

"That's one way to do it, I guess." Alix comments, meanwhile Lily nodded in approval. "I like your methods!" Marinette watched in annoyed disbelief as her mom gave the hostess a high five. Her father shrugged again when she glared at him, throwing his hands up.

The class laughed at the family.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**_

Sabine and Tom frowned, no kid should be lonely on his birthday. Where were his parents?

Marinette frowned at the boy next to her, the boy she barely knew yet crushed so hard on. In an awkward gesture she patted his shoulder. He turned a thankful look to her, and Marinette quickly turned away with a red face. _Dang she had it baaaaad._

Meanwhile Chloe piped up in the back, "Oh my poor sweet Adri-"

"THIS KID NEEDS A HUG!" Lily yelled, and before anyone could react she had indeed scooped poor Adrien into a hug from behind that held the poor boy in the air.

Adrien made noises of protest, but the older teen huffed, "Hush you precious sunshine child."

 **Nathalie** **:** _ **(walks in)**_ **Your schedule, Adrien.** _ **(hands Adrien a tablet)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(takes it)**_ **Thanks, Nathalie.** _ **(Nathalie starts to leave)**_ **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** _ **(his face lights up)**_

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(he turns sad again and speaks softly)**_ **'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(she leaves)**_

"Well at least she cared." Rose offered, and Adrien just nodded with a sigh, Lily was perched between Marinette's parents again.

 _ **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sab**_ _ **rina**_ _**are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**_

 **Nino:** _ **(as he blows bubbles)**_ **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

 **Nino:** _ **(wraps one arm around Adrien)**_ **It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

 **Alya:** _ **[encouraging Marinette]**_ **You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

"Yea go Mari!" Alya shouts for the first time, cheering on screen Marinette along with Lily. The bluenette smiled at the encouragement, secretly hoping that she did work up the courage to give Adrien the gift. She even saw her parents smiling.

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

"Please don't." Adrien groaned sadly.

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)**_ **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

Alya threw her hands up in frustration. "You can still do it!" Alix shouts. Marinette smiled shyly, "You know future me can't hear you, right?" she quipped.

The class looked at the normally shy girl with open mouths. The bluenette seemed to curl in herself, until Lily applauded her, "Dropping that sass faster than a mic."

 **Alya:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.** _ **(she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**_

 **Marinette: Ah!** _ **(Stops right in front of Adrien)**_ **Um, he- Hey!** _ **(seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Hey.**

"Aww, little hatchling just needs a shove out of the nest." Lily let out a dragon-like coo. Marinette blushed and her parents raised an eyebrow at the teen perched in between them. She giggled sheepishly and resumed the episode.

 **Chloé:** _ **(as she looks at what's happening outside)**_ **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

"I wouldn't worry, I don't think it's his birthday yet." Nino snickered along with the class. Chloe growled in the back.

 **Sabrina:** _ **(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?** _ **(storms towards Adrien)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(nervously)**_ **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

 **Chloé:** _ **(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)**_ **Out of the way.** _ **(acts sweet)**_ **Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)**_ **Mwah!**

If Tom and Sabine were angry at the girl for treating her friend in the way she did they didn't show it, but no one messed with their daughter!

Tom lept to his feet, but was stopped by a frantic hostess clinging to his arm. "Drop it please, it's really not going to change anytime soon." With a reluctant sigh, Tom aka Mister-highly-protective-dad-mode-engaged sat back down, and the show resumed.

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(on the ground, to herself)**_ **Dummy.**

 _ **(Alya facepalms again.)**_

"Oh, she finally admits it!" Chloe cackles whilst elbowing Sabrina into joining. Adrien frowned at Chloe, she didn't used to be this mean, _Right?_

Tom clenched his fists, and Alya had a defensive look in her eye. The tension was thick enough to be cut by a knife. Until a ripping sound broke it.

The class jumped and turned to look at Lily, who had a roll of duct tape in her hand, currently ripping a piece off. She raised an eyebrow at all of them, and they returned to watching the show silently.

 **Chloé:** _ **[to Adrien]**_ **Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** _ **(wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)**_ **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** _ **(gives him another kiss on the cheek)**_ **Mwah!** _ **(leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**_

Lily made an over exaggerated noise that sounded like a cross between a cough and gag. "Are you ok?" Mylene asks. Lily nods and rolls her eyes, "Sorry, I'm just allergic spoiled blonde brats. Especially ones who keep talking BS."

Several heads with wide eyes turned to look at the host. "BURN!" Alix and Kim yell.

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette, still hidden]**_ **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sounding defeated)**_ **Mmm.** _ **(Alya looks frustrated.)**_

"Oh, wee bug." Lily purred in sympathy. Marinette looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and the hostess winked.

Adrien watched the exchange with curiosity, trying to connect the dots but had no such luck, yet he felt something extremely obvious just happened. Oh you poor little ray of sunshine.

 **Sabrina:** _ **[to Chloé]**_ **What did you get him?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mad)**_ **I didn't,** _ **you**_ **did.** _ **(pointing at her and sounding really angry)**_ **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(cowardly)**_ **Mhm.** _ **(nods)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(furiously)**_ **Ugh!** _ **(leaves)**_

 _ **(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**_

Marinette turned to look behind her at Sabrina, "Why are you friends with her?" Sabrina weakly shrugged, aware that Chloe was glaring at her.

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looking determined)**_ **Hm!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(a limousine pulls up) (to Nino)**_ **Gotta go. Photoshoot.** _ **(He gets into the limo and leaves.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself, next to Alya)**_ **Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

Despite the current atmosphere, everyone minus the obvious people, laughed at Marinette's inability to talk to her crush. "Sorry." Adrien whispered weakly, "I-it's alright. Not happened yet, I mean it's already not happened." Marinette struggled with her red face, "I mean-"

"It's alright, it hasn't happened yet." Juleka cut in for Marinette. Said girl gave her classmate a thankful grin, and Lily added her two cents.

"I'm going to be completely honest, when I first watched this episode I didn't notice the mistake until Alya pointed it out, I actually thought it made perfect sense." she was met with various looks.

"Are you sure you're sane?"

"Honey I should probably be in an asylum."

 **Nino:** _ **(to himself)**_ **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

 _ **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**_

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell.** _ **(points to the doorbell)**_

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

 _ **(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**_

 **Voice: Yes?**

"Oh my goodness." Sabine cried, holding a hand over her heart. Some of the class snickered while Marinette was biting her knuckle to keep her laughing at bay.

"S'ok, it's not like I valued those 100 years of life I just lost." Lily quipped from… hold up.

"You look like a cat." Adrien laughed at the hostess clinging to the ceiling.

"Agreste I will still murder you."

"Shutting up."

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-** _ **(she shows her the gift)**_ **Heh, did I already say that? Umm,** _ **(looks more nervous)**_ **Heh.** _ **(smiles awkwardly)**_

 **Voice: Put it in the box.** _ **(mailbox opens)**_

 **Marinette: Uh.** _ **(puts the gift in the mailbox)**_ **Thank you!** _ **(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)**_ **Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right?** _ **(Marinette makes a surprised face.)**_ **Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(groans)**_

In the theatre Marinette groans in sync with herself. "Ha, I bet she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her own shoulders." Chloe scoffs. Suddenly, a battle cry tore through the air as Lily dropped from the ceiling above Chloe with duct tape in her hands.

A brief scuffle later that was filled with varying shrieks, Lily returned to her perch with a smugalishus grin on her face, with Chloe sitting in the back with silver duct tape covering her mouth. Kim in the meantime growled.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**_

 **Gabriel** **:** _ **[from intercom]**_ **Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(disconnects)**_

Tom and Sabine frowned the most out of everyone in the room, but one thought was universal, everyone felt bad for Adrien having to live with a father like his.

"That is it!" Tom snapped in determination, causing the other two members of his family to look at the father in confusion. "Young man, when this is over you are coming over to have a proper birthday celebration!" "Papa!" Marinette groaned quietly, her face burning brighter than her suite.

Meanwhile Adrien looked like he had just been told Ladybug had asked him on a date.

 **Nathalie:** _ **(covers her mouth, in fear)**_ **Uh.** _ **(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**_ **Ah.** _ **(The doorbell rings and she composes herself)**_ **Yes?**

 **Nino:** _ **(from the camera outside)**_ **Uh, hi.**

Alya guffawed, ignoring Nino shoving her shoulder roughly. Adrien chuckled, "That's a good look for you buddy!"

 _ **Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**_

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(as he enters)**_ **Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**

 **Gabriel: No.** _ **(raises his palm)**_ **That's final.**

"I sense an overprotective father." Lily pipes up, causing most of the class to wonder. Was it really all it was, Adrien's father was just extremely overprotective? Adrien just shook his head, honestly this was all just so confusing.

 **Nino: That's messed up.** _ **(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)**_ **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

"You make me sound like some cliche prince from a story." Adrien calls over to Nino. Nino gives him a helpless shrug. Max comments for the first time that episode, "Wait, how fluent are you?" his curiosity could be mistaken for judgemental-kid-does-the-anime-glasses-adjust-thing as his glasses did that weird white light flash thing. Wow, congratulations I should get a description of the year award.

Adrien shrugged, "Mostly fluent, still working on writing." "Learning any new language is hard." Lily agrees. "But it's a good thing I learned or else I wouldn't have been able to speak to you at all!"

Max's eyes widened, "So you are fluent in French?" "I'm fluent in several hundred languages."

Cue open mouths. Lily blinked, "I wasn't going to let the past 200 years of my life go to waste. Alright, we're getting too distracted let's conti-"

"How old are you?"

"1,600 now shut up Kim."

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino:** _ **[to Adrien]**_ **Anything for my best bud.**

Lily pulled out a saxophone from nowhere with a mischievous glint in her eye. It seemed everyone but Nino noticed her creep over to said boy whilst the episode played, until she was right behind she winked, waited for the line to end aaaand-

Started playing the epic saxophone guy. The class guffawed as Nino chased Lily with a red face, and she still managed to play the song! Eventually Nino returned to his seat huffing for air and glaring at the cackling girl who was currently hovering in the air.

 _ **(to Mr. Agreste)**_ **Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please.** _ **(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**_

"That save tho." Kim compliments. He was met with the audience shushing him.

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

"Overprotective~" Lily sing songed.

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** _ **(Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves)**_ **Goodbye.** _ **(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**_

"Harsh." Alix mutters.

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** _ **(Nino looks angry)**_

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** _ **(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

"I was right…" Adrien sighed. Marinette doesn't know exactly why, but she suddenly had wrapped the blonde into a hug. Adrien looked at her, but her gaze was locked onto the screen. He gently hugged back awkwardly, and Marinette had decided that the rapidly spreading red across her face was to be ignored.

Nino and Nathaniel looked at the exchange with something that most certainly wasn't jealousy, excuse you very much!

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**_

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please!** _ **(a father takes his son by the hand)**_

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do.** _ **(Kid complains)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

"Do not!" Marinette protests, defensive on her parents behalf. Nino chuckles nervously with a blush on his face, "S-sorry."

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**_

 **Hawk Moth** **: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** _ **(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him.** _ **(Akuma flies out into Paris)**_

Everyone frowned at the screen, since this was the future no one knew how bad this could get. Ivan shuddered.

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**_

 _ **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face)**_ **Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**_

"Oh…" Nino mutters, unsure how to react. Adrien clenched his fists as he watched Hawk Moth corrupt his friend. Trust Lily to ruin the moment.

"Nooo, Nino! Don't join the dark side! Hawk Moth hasn't even offered you cookies!"

 _ **(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**_

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**_

"EEK!" Mylene screamed and dove behind Ivan. When she was met with raised eyebrows, she answered with a sheepish voice, "He looked like a clown for a little bit…"

Alya cackled, "Dude! You totally do!" Nino grumbled.

 _ **(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**_

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children:** _ **(crying)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Perfect.**

" _Sadistic, twice lying, water-blooded, mother fucker,"_ Lily grumbled in some unknown language.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**_

Everyone laughed at Marinette's little heart shaped peas. "Girl didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"

Sabine joined in with a mischievous smile, "Yes Marinette, didn't I teach you better?" Marinette threw her hands up in defeat.

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself)**_ **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** _ **(Her mom opens the window.)**_

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks surprised)**_ **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

"Nerd." Chloe scoffe. Wait, when did the tape come o- oh Sabrina you little-

 _ **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**_

 **Marinette: Mom! MOM!** _ **(sees her father also in a bubble)**_ **Dad? Dad!**

"NO!" Marinette shouts from the audience. Adrien beat her parents to the punch and hugged her tightly. Various emotions started flying around the room, Marinette's parents were thankful for Adrien's support, many students were concerned for the bluenette, Nino and Nathaniel were jealous again, and Lily trying to bring a sense of a calm to the audience. "Guys this is the future! Which means you can change it!"

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

Confusion rippled through the audience. Marinette's parents wondered why they've never seen the creature before, and Marinette grew worried as Adrien stiffened beside her. His mind currently was going into overdrive, _Marinette had a kwami, Marinette has a kwami, Marinette is Ladybug, Marinette is his lady._

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

Silence.

"Ta-da~" Marinette weakly stated, giving off jazz hands. Chloe screeched, and the class fired off a pandemonium of questions that Marinette couldn't figure out for the life of her. Her parents leapt to their feet, and Adrien automatically shifted into a protective pose over the poor heroine.

"Everybody take like 5 large steps back!" Lily roared, causing much of the room to jump. They stepped back, realizing they had subconsciously closed in on poor Marinette.

"Alright, that's better. Now after the episode, Tom, Sabine, you may talk with your daughter, since I'm pretty sure we'll all need to have a talk after this episode. But can we please calm the heck down, and get this over with?" Lily sighed calmly. A blank look washed over her face as she had been and still was restraining a thrashing and red faced Chloe, also muffling her screams of protest. Kim made a move to wrestle Chloe out of Lily's arms, but the teen smacked his arm away with her tail.

Reluctantly everyone sat down. Except Chloe. Lily threw her again.

 _ **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**_

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 _ **(Kids cry.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**_

 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **[to the kids]**_ **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.** _ **(to the teenager)**_ **You take care of them in the meantime.** _ **(runs off)**_

 **Kids and Teen:** _ **(cheering)**_ **Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

A few people smiled, Adrien's could give the sun a run for its money, as Marinette leapt into action. Tom and Sabine felt both pride and worry, Marinette was doing something extremely dangerous!

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**_

 _ **(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(sarcastic)**_ **Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** _ **(He walks into the foyer and stops.)**_ **Nathalie? Father?** _ **(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**_

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler:** _ **(standing on top of a bubble)**_ **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** _ **(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**_

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH!** _ **(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**_

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** _ **(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**_

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** _ **(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)**_ **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** _ **(Fireworks are shot.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"O-k, despite the fact my best friend is an evil villain now, at least you set the bar high for the rest of them with that laugh!?" Adrien attempted to brighten the mood, Lily's mouth twitched, but otherwise no one else smiled. _Just my luck, thanks Plagg._ Adrien grumbled.

"Really, Nino isn't the worst of them, I mean even as a villain he just wanted everything to be perfect for his friends birthday, even if his methods were questionable." Lily offered, causing some of the stiffness in the room to fade.

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**_

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** _ **(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"Plagg…." Tikki groaned, wait, since when did she appear on Marinette's head?

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **[to herself]**_ **It's you and me, Bubbler.** _ **(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**_

 **Adrien: Yeah!** _ **(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)**_ **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** _ **(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**_

 _ **(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(frightened)**_ **I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh.** _ **(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)**_ **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** _ **(makes a sweet face)**_

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** _ **(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**_

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

"Is it me or am I acting like a complete idiot." Tikki flew in front of the boy's face, "Don't you blame yourself for being persuaded into doing something idiotic by your lazy kwami."

"Hey!" Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket, "Who're you callin lazy?" "You, and also a bad influence on your holder!"

"Technically I haven't been a bad influence YET." Plagg countered, and Lily groaned.

"You two are adorable, but be quiet and watch the episode."

 **Chloé: Forget about** _ **them**_ **, let's go dance! C'mon!** _ **(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**_

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!** _ **(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.)**_ **A record?**

"Are you jealous?" Adrien chuckled at Marinette. She groaned, burying her red face in her hands. "Shut up, kitty."

Adrien froze, she said it quiet enough only he could hear it, he probably shouldn't have heard it. How could she have figured it out? Oh wait, it was probably obvious at this point

 _ **(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**_

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly.** _ **(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)**_ **Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.** _ **(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)**_ **Spots off.** _ **(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**_

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** _ **(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**_ **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

Marinette's parents, despite not approving Marinette going in and fighting the Bubbler, they had to admit that Tikki was a good influence for their daughter.

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

 **Marinette: Me too!** _ **(they hug)**_

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**

 **Tikki:** _ **(urgent)**_ **Marinette, the Bubbler.**

"Girl get your priorities in order!" Alya laughed for the first time, not fully over the fact her idol was also her best friend. "Come on Alya you didn't even know I was Ladybug, how could you know what my priorities are?" Marinette questioned with a laugh in her voice.

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.** _ **(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**_

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** _ **(Marinette gasps)**_

 **Marinette: Ah, yes!**

 _ **(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**_

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business.** _ **(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**_

"Well carp." Ivan comments.

 _ **(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**_

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There.** _ **(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**_

Once more I will greatly stress the pangs of the so called not-jealousy coming from Nino and Nathaniel.

"Couldn't you have just signed the actual wrapping paper? And wouldn't Nathalie notice the change?" Adrien asks Marinette, wondering why he didn't notice the crush sooner. Though to be honest the more he watched Marinette's affection on screen, the larger the warm and fluttery feeling in his chest grew.

"Hush, this is in the future, besides how should I know apparently I won't be there when you get the gift."

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.**

"So. Painfully. Obvious." Alix groaned. Alya nodded in agreement.

 _ **(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**_ **NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

"Always trust Tikki." Lily said in a dark and serious tone. "Always ignore Plagg."

"Oi!"

 _ **(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**_

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

"Freaking adorkable." Lily coughed. Earning a red faced Adrien and several raised eyebrows.

 _ **(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**_

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 _ **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** _ **(Adrien runs into his house.)**_

"#BAAAIII beach." Lily snickered, some of- ok the entire audience gasping at her. Tom and Sabine were mortified, and Lily was not amused. "Come on I purposefully censored it that time! What more do you want from me!?"

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**_

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"Yes. Yes you have."

"Shut it Plagg, it was your fault first."

"Kid you are the one who believed me first."

"I will deprive you of camembert."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Y-"

"SHOOOOSH!" Lily hissed.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

"Wait, WHAT!? ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?"

"Kim have you been paying attention at all?"

"No…?"

Cue face palms throughout the theater, yes even Chloe. Kim you fucked up.

 _ **(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**_

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

 **Ladybug: I had it under control,** _ **(the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head),**_ **but thanks.**

Sabine, who had a hand over her heart as the fight scene started, cast a grateful look towards the hero, who smiled back. Marinette meanwhile, now having 100% proof her partner, the huge flirt, was also her biggest crush.

 _Adrien is Chat Noir, Chat Noir is Adrien. Chat Noir flirts with me, Adrien flirts with me, I've rejected Chat Noir, I've rejected ADRIEN!_ Marinette moaned in frustration, choosing to stare at the screen so hopefully no one noticed her pink cheeks.

Yes, looking at the screen and not her partner/crush is definitely safest.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair; to The Bubbler]**_ **Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

 _ **(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**_

 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

Sabine latched onto a rigid Tom, both scared for their daughter and Adrien. Well, the entire class was scared, but you know, parents. Always worrying.

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

Marinette's parents grin in pride for their daughter, maybe things would be ok.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **[to himself]**_ **Most adults do anyhow.** _ **[to Bubbler]**_ **You must bring the adults back!**

And now they frown, what was it that Lily shouted earlier? The boy needs a hug? He needed hundreds to make up for years that had been lost. Tom and Sabine look at each other and nod. When they got back actions would be taken.

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** _ **(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**_

While the scene was playing Lily suddenly pipes up, "When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon!" she was met with confusion, why was this important?

Suddenly, Alix gasped, "Why wait!?" she shouts. And right as the Bubbler kicked the bubble, Lily almost but not quite screams, "SPAAAAAAAAACE!"

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair; to The Bubbler]**_ **What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 _ **Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**_

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** _ **(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**_

Despite feeling protective of Adrien, Tom was more protective of his daughter. Love deprived or not who did that boy think he was flirting with his daughter! Sabine groaned as her husband went stiff as a board again, Adrien sheepishly cowered behind Marinette as Tom narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Oh and guess who else glared at the blonde? The non-jealous duo that's who!

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM!** _ **(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**_

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there!** _ **(She points to the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hang on!** _ **(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** _ **(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**_

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"Haha! And you said puns were stupid!" Adrien pumps a fist in victory, Marinette rolled her eyes and in a surge of confidence quipped, "No Minou, you make stupid cat puns 24/7, I just happen to make them fabulous."

Alya whooped and there were a few catcalls were heard from the audience. Adrien went as red as Ladybug's suite because _Holy carp she gave him a pet name, ignore the blow to his ego his Lady gave him a pet name!_

 **Alya:** _ **[from the crowd]**_ **Ladybug!** _ **(All the teens start to cheer her on.)**_

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** _ **(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

"Hold up." Lily paused the show before anyone could scream along. She pulled a photo from nowhere and looked between the picture and to the screen which had been paused on Ladybug and Chat Noir screaming. Wordlessly she walked up to the screen and put the photo next to Adrien's head.

The photo was of a cat with wide eyes and open mouth leaning back, looking scared or mortified. "There is literally no difference!" she exclaimed.

Despite what was previously serious turned into the teens rolling around in laughter, even Adrien, who was quite embarrassed, still found the comparison funny.

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

 _ **(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!** _ **(The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**_

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** _ **(Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**_

A very cartoonish sound of an arrow sailing through the air and hitting a target echoed through the theatre. Suddenly, Lily flew forward with a giant cutout arrow labeled PUNZ sticking out of her back.

"So punny it hurts," she gasped from the ground.

 **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?** _ **(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**_

"Oh, so that's how you figure it out." Adrien hummed. Marinette nodded, it was really subconscious so seeing it from this point of view made her wonder exactly how her vision worked, she never really thought about it as Ladybug, or have the time to for that matter.

Meanwhile Alya was in full blown fangirl mode. Nino was suffering from her shaking his arm.

 **Ladybug: Got it!** _ **(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)**_ **Cat Noir, cover me!** _ **(Cat Noir takes the pipe)**_

 **Cat Noir: Go on!** _ **(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** _ **(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)**_ **Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!** _ **(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**_

 **Nino: Who? Dude.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

The entire audience applaud the duo with varying amounts of enthusiasm, cough Chloe cough, and Lily was back on her feet. The arrow was still in her back though…

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!** _ **(His window screen closes)**_

"Well ain't he a little ray of sunshine," Alix quips, earning nods from the theatre. Lily randomly begins humming Walkin' on Sunshine whilst pulling the arrow from her back.

 _ **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **[on the intercom]**_ **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(He disconnects)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)**_ **A birthday present, from your father.**

"She didn't…" Tikki gasped. "She did," Adrien sighed. Marinette groaned again.

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** _ **(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**_

"You poor thing!" Sabine sighed.

 _ **Scene: Outside school.**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Screaming at Sabrina)**_ **What do you mean not for a week?**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(scared)**_ **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** _ **(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette]**_ **Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

Lily snorted, smothering her face in one of the many golden pillows to muffle her laughter. Kim got protective again.

 **Adrien: Hey girls!** _ **(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **[to Alya]**_ **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

"Wait, does that mean Marinette made the scarf?" Adrien asks, and Juleka finally piped up again, "Yup" she said, popping the 'p'.

"Woa…" Adrien's admiration for his lady rose even more.

 **Adrien:** _ **[to Nino]**_ **Hey, dude.**

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

"Well of course, everything Marinette makes is amazing!" Tikki smiled. Marinette flushed, trying to catch the kwami but not really, she never stood up after all. Tom and Sabine smiled at Tikki, they were well aware of Marinette's confidence issues.

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?** _ **(Marinette looks surprised)**_ **He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

Lily raised the saxophone up again, but Nino leapt to his feet. "NO!" Lily laughed as she was chased around the theatre again, until she decided to fly into the air again. Safely out of reach. Except she had a child clinging to her tail. She forgot that detail.

She resumed the show after dumping Nino back onto his couch.

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette]**_ **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette.** _ **(They hug.)**_ **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** _ **(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**_

 _ **THE END.**_

"Marinette is too kind for this world!" Plagg exclaims dramatically, "Can we keep her?"

"PLAGG!"

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

 **I literally sat my butt down and wrote all day. Why? Well my immune system decided to say "Haha, fuck you Crunchy!" and now I have a cold the day before Halloween. So I've drowned myself in about 5 kettles of tea, and it's been raining which is nice. For writing at least.**

 **But my school doesn't skip a day for Halloween. Yay. Crunchy gets to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and doesn't get back to her house until 6:30 pm! (Or 18:30 I think for some of you…)**

 **Anywhoodoodle, don't be afraid to give me feedback. I love feedback. I break my school rules to read ya'lls comments cuz they make me smile :D**


	3. Intermission

"Alright, everyone get up and stretch, talk a little, bathrooms are in the back, and if you need privacy just walk down that hallway into a separate room. Don't burn the house down while I get my cousin to my other cousin." And with that, Lily hauled the large egg into her arms and stumbled down a hallway.

Several students rushed into the aforementioned bathrooms, while Marinette wordlessly stood up at the same time as her parents. They walked towards the hallway in silence, and the bluenette shuffled her feet as she dreaded the conversation to come.

Adrien watched the girl leave with a look of worry and longing on his face, however his eyes quickly widened as soon as she was out of sight, and his face was one of mortification as Chloe mercilessly latched onto the blonde with a shriek.

In the separate room, Tom and Sabine suddenly turned around to look at Marinette, causing her jump back as she was startled. The tension in the air was thick, so thick not even a knife could cut it. Marinette refused to look anywhere except her shoes, suddenly very interested in how they shuffled against the stone ground.

"Marinette look at us." She heard her father say sternly. Her bluebelle gaze flickered up, expecting to see disappointed looks on her parents' faces. Instead both of them had their brows knit together with worry, and the teen wasn't sure if that made her feel worse.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Her mother inquired smoothly, Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach at least ten times worse than when Adrien was in the room. "I haven't been Ladybug that long…"

"And you didn't think it was important?" Her father butted in. Marinette snapped her head up, "Nononono! Papa, Maman, I was worried about you! You saw Hawkmoth! If I tell anyone then they might let something slip which starts rumors that start spreading and soon everyone is talking about it and then Hawkmoth could find out and target you guys and Alya and-"

"You're rambling Marinette!" came a high pitched voice, causing the three humans to jump. Suddenly Tikkie came fluttering into the room, her face painted with concern and determination. "It's not that she didn't try to tell you at first. I told her that no one could know about me or her new identity. She was chosen because she was worthy of becoming an amazing Ladybug, and we saw that on screen! Marinette had the chance to stop being Ladybug and get rid of me too, and she almost did. But your daughter made the choice to be strong and stand up to Hawkmoth and his Akumas. Marinette is an amazing girl and an amazing hero, and she is one of the strongest Ladybugs I have ever watched over!"

"Tikki you're rambling." Marinette giggled, struggling to not laugh at the stern glare the mini god sent her way. She then did the mature thing for a being over 5,000 years old, and stuck her tongue out at the teen. The bluenette cupped her hands under the kwami and nuzzled her, Tikki made a show of trying, but not really, to push Marinette away as if she were mad at her.

Meanwhile Tom and Sabine were in shock, but slowly they both grew smiles at the interactions of the pair. Sure, being Ladybug was certainly dangerous, but with a figure like Tikki helping Marinette out, things would be alright. Especially now that they knew why so many cookies went missing!

The four smiled at each other as they walked back into the main room, where they had to pause and have a double take. Adrien was behind Nino defensively, and Chloe was squirming in Lily's grasp, and Lily as fluttering one wing awkwardly and kicking her legs as Kim held her in a choke hold. The rest of the students either ignored them, chatted idly, or watched the drama.

Suddenly everyone looked over, and blinked once. "We weren't doing anything." Alix chirped. And suddenly everyone was scrambling back into their seats, except Chloe who snagged the spot next to Adrien. Marinette's parents frowned, and Lily groaned.

"Is this going to be a recurring thing now?!" Chloe was hauled into the air screaming by the ankles and sent soaring back into her seat. Lily huffed a few blue flames from her mouth and perched once more on the back of the couch.

Adrien coughed awkwardly, before looking to Marinette. Ignoring the heat in her face and fluttering feeling in her stomach, she nodded and walked down the hallway. Adrien followed the girl like a lovesick kitten. (Because we all know he is literally a cat)

They finally reached the empty room, turning to face each other. Well, not really actually. They turned towards each other, but Marinette was busy trying to melt the wall behind Adrien and the blonde model kitten was trying to look at his lady, only succeeding in staring at her shoes.

"So… we're partners, and sit near each other…?" Adrien failed utterly with trying to break the ice. Marinette meanwhile was amazed she hadn't blushed yet. Now if only some white butterflies would kindly stop causing a swarm in her stomach that would be wonderful.

"Y-you aren't disappointed that Ladybug isn't who you thought she was… are you?" Marinette had no idea how she managed to not stutter, but she was also more concerned with _where the fluffy fluff did that statement come from?_

Adrien's gazed snapped up to meet Marinette's eyes so quick she was half convinced he'd just given himself whiplash. "Where is this coming from?! Ladybug or Marinette, you are both the same, I can't be disappointed with you being such an amazing person!" Marinette honestly strained herself to look away, only to find she couldn't. She was at a loss to explain why she suddenly felt tears sliding down her face, or the next words that came from her mouth.

"But Ladybug is confident, popular, and not to mention graceful. I'm none of that, look at you! You've got it all, meanwhile I'm just a clumsy nobody. I mean I should have known, you like Ladybug! How would you like me?" Marinette's borderline sobbing turned into a startled gasp as she found herself swept into a tight hug from Adrien. How did she not register the pounding of his panicked running?

Adrien's voice shook a little, "Marinette, please, no more. Okay? I don't know when or why you started thinking of yourself like this, but don't believe your own lies. Please, I think you are amazing, not to mention talented! You're so kind-hearted, and everyone loves you, don't you see how you're like the glue that keeps the entire class together!? It may be true that you aren't confident in yourself, but every time you talk down about yourself I want to tell you everything about you I love! You're pretty, kind-hearted, you've got friends I wish I could have, and not to mention you're really cute sometimes and I don't know if I should hug you or not!"

Marinette's heart and breathing seemed to stop, not to mention her brain short-circuited. _Wait-Adrien thinks I'm cute?! He called me pretty! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo oh no, come on Marinette say something! Stop acting like an idiot! It's not like he said he loved you- oh wait he said he loved everything about you, gosh darn it!_

"But you-me...guh, I me-wah?" Marinette couldn't even get a full word out of her mouth. Adrien took a step back, Marinette almost pouted from the loss of contact, and looked into her eyes nervously, "Please say something…" he murmured, sounding worried. In spite of everything, a sudden memory surfaced within Marinette, an event that felt similar to this, and Marinette began to laugh.

Adrien was confused to say the least, not that he was complaining at being able to hear his lady laugh. "What's so funny?" he mewled, genuinely confused by the bluenette, who paused to wipe her eyes, "I don't know! It's just that this is all so silly! Turns out the boy I've been absolutely in love with is also my partner who does nothing but flirt! And to think I was rejecting my crush, and you didn't even know Ladybug sat behind you, and our identities were revealed because of some girl's sister making a mistake! It's all so messed up and confusing!"

Adrien, still confused, found Marinette's laughter contagious. He froze briefly. _I heard her right, right? She's in love with me!? Marinette/Ladybug has been in love with me for all this time!_ His face flushed and his laughter halted, that is until his Chat side took over. He looked at the bluenette with his signature smirk, and now Marinette was confused.

She stopped shortly after she heard Adrien's laughter cease, and found instead that, despite missing the mask and ears and messy hair, Chat stood in front of her, rather than Adrien. "So, my lady is actually enamored by her cat?" Marinette blinked, the beginnings of a frown on her face, as if she was suspecting something fishy. "Chat…" "I knew you would fall for me, Bugaboo!" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Kitty-" "I guess you could say that mew, Purr-incess, fell for the handsome Purr-ince in shining leather after all~"

"Nope." Marinette turned around suddenly, mostly to hide the growing smile on her face, and had to force the annoyance into her voice, "Whatever I felt for you before, it's gone. Poof, you destroyed whatever love I had!"

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist, even lifting her a few inches, with a chuckle. Marinette squirmed and protested, but Adrien heard her giggle, and he merely beamed. "No. Chat. You put me down, right now!" "I don't think that's pawsable, my lady!"

"I mean it!" "Nope, now that I got you, I'm not letting you go!"

"You're insufferable!" "You mean; insu-fur-able?"

"Nooooo." Marinette broke at last from Adrien's grip, and after adjusting her shirt, she turned around to look at him with crossed arms. "I can't stand you." She huffed, and Adrien merely flashed a megawatt grin, "Come on, I know you adore me."

Suddenly, a surge of confidence washed over Marinette, and now a Ladybug smirk was plastered over her face. She had to stand on her tiptoes, but she raised her face as close as she dared, mere centimeters between their lips. "Maybe I do, minou~" Marinette quickly dropped back down, resisting the urge to cackle at her tremendous effect on the boy. His face was red enough to put her suit to shame, with wide eyes, and somehow he managed to look a little… ruffled. He stumbled a bit when she pulled away, it had been clear he had started leaning foreword. Swiftly turning around, she sashayed her way down the hall.

Adrien had to process what had just happened for a second. Marinette switched from 0-100% Ladybug in a snap. _Oh darn he really had it bad for that girl._ He blinked, and rushed after Marinette, and in the end chased her back down the hall.

* * *

 **Ok, I apologize for dying like I did, but life just decided to prance along and was like: "Oh hey, how may we piss Crunchy off for the next 3-4 weeks?" well, IN YOUR FACE LIFE I DRAGGED MY SOULLESS CORPSE TO THE LAPTOP AND I FREAKIN DID IT!**

 **I also apologize for le short chapter, but it's filler… not much that can happen here… although I am open to suggestions to make this thing longer/better. I tell you, this is the first time I wrote anything… fluffy… even though it was more sass that fluff… I've never done romance before…**

 **I mean I had a boyfriend… but you know… not together anymore and all that… but we're on good terms! Ithasbeenayearifheisn'toveritbynowIwouldhaveslappedhim.**

 **Anywhodoodle, I also haven't punned before… maybe I did an ok job? Or maybe I actually made Chat look mild…**

 **Youaretalkingtotheinternetfanfictionwritingtrashthatliterallylookedupcatpunsontheinternettowritethisthing**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **See ya peeps~**


	4. Lady Wifi

**Sorry if this appears a little on the late side, my weekend was busy and full of studying, also still being sick. It sucks, but I am not surprised. If I get sick I stay sick apparently.**

 **But other than that thanks again for your lovely reviews! They are seriously motivating, and I swear when I check my email and it says there's a new review I literally act like a dog, "What, ball? Oh shit lemme see!"**

 **Another blooper for you I found whilst editing that was too funny to ignore:**

 _Chat Noir flirts with me, Adrien flirst_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug characters or episodes, and all episode transcripts came from its wiki page!**

 ***Update* This part was written months after the previous text, but guess who finished this after getting sick again? Why the hell do I only have the time to write this in long bursts when I get sick? I mean, I actually was sick before this, but I was immobilized by it that time, and right now I can't talk without coughing and it's really hard to breath and I can't stop coughing or sneezing and my feminine time of the month started so when I cough and sneeze the blood comes shooting out of me then I have to get up and start coughing more and there is no stop to this endless cycle of misery HUUUUUUUUUUUUNGH.**

 **And I have a canker sore. I am one miserable writer, aren't I?**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE AFTER NEARLY 5 MONTHS I THINK**

 **Let's see, in total, I had finals, an AP test, got sick three times, got an HPV shot and collapsed for a day, got the stomach flu, massive cramps, and overall, complete misery and writer's block plus a lack of real motivation. Man oh man this chapter was rough, but I did it!**

 **I have been fairly active on DeviantArt though, same name but with a - in the middle of the two words because SOMEONE ELSE TOOK THIS NAME AND THEY POSTED ONE COMMENT AND HAVEN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE THE THREE YEARS THEY JOINED. But yea, just if ya'll are curious. Although I have been sucked into a group called Wyngrew… so you'll see a lot of that.**

 **BUT YOU CAME HERE FOR LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR NOT MY ART.**

Adrien entered the main hall shortly after Marinette. Some, mainly Alya and Marinette's parents looked at the pair in worry, wondering if the crime fighting duo had talked about their newly revealed identities. Nino and Nathaniel were looking on in jealousy, after all, why did Adrien _freaking_ Agreste get to have alone time with Marinette? However, worries were quickly crushed and the floodgates of jealousy opened as Adrien quickly scooped Marinette up from behind and ran back to their couch. The two settled down, each sharing a bright white grin.

Lily clapped her hands together, "Alright! Now we get to start Lady-Wifi! Aka one of those teen angst episodes!" she rubbed her hands devilishly together, earning some nervous stares and a few gulps. Nonetheless the screen flared to life.

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug.**_

 **Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** _ **(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)**_ **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

 **Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss.** _ **(The bell rings.)**_

"I would say that for once Chloe was helpful, but she looks way to pleased with herself for me to give her that pass." Lily chipped in first. A few nods around the room were given, and surprisingly Kim didn't leap to defend Chloe, he may have a crush but he wasn't blind (this time) that maybe that wasn't one of her nicer moments. (Poor baby gon' get his heart crushed next episode.)

"Girl where are you anyways?" Alya question her best friend with a harsh yet playful glare at the bluenette who grinned nervously from within Adrien's embrace. "Yes, where are you Marinette?" Tom asked sternly, but mostly gesturing towards poor Sabine who looked ready to have a heart-attack. His look was one of _Just say something reassuring I don't know how to handle women problems_.

"I was probably handling an Akuma attack? I didn't see Adrien in the classroom either." She tried, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

 **Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** _ **(gives two to Alya)**_ **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

"What would future you do without me?"

"I'd probably be dead to be honest."

"Shush you two we're trying to watch."

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

"Mari, can you, like, not be an adorable dorkasaurus for five seconds, thanks." Lily piped up. Adrien agreed, minus her stopping for five seconds cuz we all know he'd rather watch adorable dorkasaurus Marinette all day, and nuzzled Marinette's hair. Nathaniel watched from his place slightly above the 'couple's' couch, red faced from jealousy and cursing how he had such a 'perfect view'. Nino was spared from the sight as he was too busy dreamily thinking about Marinette's voice.

 _ **Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.**_

 **Alya: Marinette?**

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**_

 **Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** _ **(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**_

 _ **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering)**_ **Chloé's Ladybug?**

"Oh Fiarlaen no." Lily groaned in Alya's direction. Said reporter pouted, crossing her arms, "Don't berate me for something future me did." Lily snickered in response.

"I feel so reassured that Alya thought that my alternate persona could be someone as conceited and selfish as Chloe." Marinette quipped to herself. Adrien, unfortunately due to his cuddling, heard her loud and clear. He gave a quick squeeze that caused her to yelp, "Don't be mean…" he whispered in her ear. Marinette shall also not give anyone the dignity of knowing that his voice, which was low due to the whisper, caused her to shudder. (In pleasure 3 *shot*)

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Chloe boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**_

 **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** _ **(sees Nino)**_ **Nino, wait!**

 **Nino: Yeah?**

 **Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

 **Nino: So-** _ **(Alya shushes him)**_

 _ **(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 **Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

 **Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way.**

"Ha, it's funny, cuz they don't know." Alix chuckled in the back

 **But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

"Funny feeling's gone now." She followed up quickly. That earned a few sad chuckles, because her 360 degree attitude turn was amusing, but a reminder of the episode they finished mere minutes ago wasn't the best feeling in the world.

 _ **(Phone rings)**_

 **Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

 **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

 **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **Chloé.**

 **Nino:** _ **(laughs)**_ **Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

 **Alya: I am** _ **so**_ **not! You'll see!**

"Crazy lady…" Nino muttered under his breath. Alya practically pivoted, staring at Nino blankly, before socking him in the gut, and turning back to the show as if nothing happened, and still had her straight face. Kim was heard hollering in the background, and Nino was exhaling on the ground. Tom and Sabine watched, an unreadable expression on their faces. "I'm not sure if we should have tried to step in." Tom muttered, and Sabine shrugged, "It's not our problem anymore, now hush." Marinette looked at her parents, horrified, Adrien just found it adorable.

 _ **Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.**_

 **Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

"Oh I'm sure you were suffering." Adrien purred smugly. Practically every head turned to look at him. The poor boy blinked, "What?"

"Bro, you just purred. Like a cat." Ivan was flabbergasted, and the silence was broken by a cackling black cat kwami sitting on Adrien's hair.

"Hehehe, that was too rich~! Now we just need to see an episode with you cleaning yourself like a cat, or better yet, meowing!"

"Plagg, stop teasing the poor boy."

"Don't tell me you haven't teased Mari, Tikki."

"At least I choose to do it when it's appropriate."

"But you know I have no manners"

"Plagg, shut up." Adrien groaned. Plagg gave the poor boy a Cheshire grin, although a glare from Tikki left him nervously chuckling to the amusement of the room. And annoyance.

 **Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_ **You don't have any toes!**

 _ **(Marinette enters the bakery.)**_

 **Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Hey mom...**

 **Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

 **Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** _ **(Sabine kisses her.)**_

"Mhmm, sure you will girl." Alya snarked at her best friend. "Ya, because I'm pale as a sheet and thinner than a string bean and totally need the time outside." Marinette replied equally as sarcastic.

Not as many people were shocked by the confident Mari, although Adrien and most of the boys had to blink in their double take. "The amount of sarcasm that was thrown by Marinette should be fatal." Juleka laughed airily to Rose next to her, eliciting a giggle. Lily heard thanks to her large ass ears and snorted, but hit play on the episode.

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.**_

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?** _ **(sees a sticky note)**_ **What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

 **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

 **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight.**

 **Tikki: But just in case...**

 **Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

"You know… Your stuttering when you try to hide something probably would have given you away a looooong time ago." Alya tried to redeem her loss in the previous sass battle. "Well, you've never actually confronted me as being Ladybug, so I had no reason to be nervous now did I?"

"SHOTS FIRED!" Alix yelled from the back, and Alya grumbled. "I'm going to get you one of these days…" "Keep trying~"

 _ **(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**_

 **Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

 _ **(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)**_

 **Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

"Tikki's power should be switched from good luck and creation to common sense and good life choices." Lily quipped. Tikki giggled quietly, and yet she still shook her head. "Oh yea? I should have the powers of laziness and gluttony combined with the amazing abilities to distract you from evil things like homework!"

Adrien made a face, "Plagg did you just roast yourself?"

"I am a god. I have no shame."

 _ **Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**_

 **Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

 **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

 **Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

 **Nino: Can you prove it?**

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.**_

 **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

 **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in...** _ **(checks her phone)**_ **An hour ago?!**

"Dear lord above Marinette…" Lily muttered into her hands. "Hey, I've just noticed that Chloe's been awfully silent." Nino piped up suddenly. As if the answer was in Chloe's hands, the entire room bar Lily turned to look towards where Chloe and Sabrina were seated. Lo and behold, both had duct tape over their mouths, one submitting to her fate and the other still clawing (but not really she just had her nails done) at the silver adhesive over her mouth.

"Huh… that solves that mystery." "And Lily would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the meddling kiddo who is interrupting the episode." The hostess shot back, the class decided to ignore the fact she referred to herself in the third person.

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.**_

 **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines.** _ **(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**_

"Thanks." Nino deadpanned, "Leave me to fend off the wolf why don't you?" Alya snickered, "Come on, we both know she's a rabid badger at best"

Lily covered her mouth, wheezing, and the rest of the class had slack jaws. Alix, unsurprisingly was having an absolute fit, Chloe looked ready to strangle someone, Sabrina was holding her back, and Kim looked like he had died a little inside while also glaring daggers at Alya. Marinette's parents looked personally offended, and of course our favorite little duo of cinnamon rolls were staring at their best friends in horrified shock.

There was a lot of mixed emotion in the room right now...

 **Nino:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

 **Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

 **Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

 **Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

 _ **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**_

 **Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

 **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!**

 _ **(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**_

 **Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sees the photo)**_ **Who's the little liar now?**

Alya grumbles under her breath, the only reason she wasn't going and clawing Chloe's eyes out would be Nino, who had a firm grip on her arm. Adrien frowned at the screen with everyone else, especially Tom and Sabine. Kim was starting to feel a little guilty about what future him was doing, Alya's a nice girl, so he really didn't have to go and steal her phone, did he?

 _ **Scene: Mr Damocles' office.**_

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

 **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

 **Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

 **Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

 **Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

 **Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

 **Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** _ **(cries)**_

"Drama queen." Nathaniel muttered, and Max snickered silently next to him. Alix groaned, which Kim growled in response and lightly punched her. Alix punched back harder, and everyone decided to ignore the sounds of their struggling.

Adrien sighed in the front row, and Alya had the most deadpan look of them all, "I got called into the principal's office by _her_ , for this?" and last but not least, the girl who would top off all the remarks, "Are we sure she actually has a soul?" Lily snarked.

A poke in the ribs from Sabine surprised the host, all that was heard was a squawk and a thump, with a few floating feathers as she fell out of their sight and the episode continued.

 **Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

"At least he is as disbelieving as the rest of us." Juleka sighed.

 **Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

 **Chloé: I'm not sure that my** _ **father**_ **would share your point of view.** _ **(prepares to call her father)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

 _ **(Chloe starts calling her father.)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

 **Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

 **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(looks at Chloé, sighs)**_ **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

 **Alya:** _ **(looks at Chloé angrily)**_ **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

"Why did we elect him for mayor again?" Tom ground his teeth, and Sabine sat off to the side, "Can you believe he allows his daughter to get away with such behavior?" she added.

"Wonder if she'd be that high and mighty after the elections that'll happen in your guys's distant future." Lily finished, looking back at Chloe with a glare. The girl cowered and looked away from the *partially* insane hostess.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

"No…" Marinette whimpered, knowing what inevitably was coming next. Adrien hugged her gently, seeing as how the poor heroine had gone stiff and limp in his arms, her gaze rigidly glued to the screen.

Alya looked down, hugging her arms. Thoughts of being akumatized, what she'd do once she was akumatized, and every worse case scenario played through her mind moving the poor blogger near tears. Nino looked over, _Dang, I should comfort her… but what the heck should I do?_ He thought, reaching out to Alya, before pulling back again.

"Guys… I'm letting you remember all of this when I send you back, you know. So this, you can prevent this from happening." Lily gently added, the room was quiet so everyone was able to hear her soft voice.

 _ **Scene: Collége Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door**_

 **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date." Lily started singing as everyone lightened up again as Marinette entered the scene.

Marinette groaned, red in the face, "Are you trying to just add to my misery?" Adrien chuckled, singing along with Lily, heck even Alya joined in like the best friend she is, and Marinette just made dying whale noises.

 _ **(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(from phone)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

 _ **(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**_

"NO!" Marinette screamed. Sure the entire room was in pandemonium watching the scene, but the heartbreak in Marinette's voice silenced them.

"No no no no!" Wisely, Adrien let go of Marinette as she scrambled for Alya, Nino quickly vacating his spot and heading over to Adrien.

Alya had a distant and shell shocked look about her, not registering how her body shook as she was held by a sobbing Marinette.

Chloe looked down on everyone, then back to the unsettling paused image of Alya in the throes of being akumatized. The sound of Marinette screaming was still in her mind, and heck, it felt like something in her cracked a little. The blonde choked, suddenly she realized that _she had caused this._

Back in the front row, Lily had crawled off the back of the couch and hesitantly crawled towards Marinette and Alya on all fours, her feathers and ears twitching apprehensively.

"Are you two going to be alright?" She murmured quietly, rocking back on her toes in a crouch. Marinette's head snapped to face Lily faster than a mantis shrimp. "We are not alright! Can you not just act like something like this is just a walk in the park! You haven't taken anything that's happened seriously and you have the gall to ask if we're alright? You _knew_ that this would happen to Alya!"

Lily sighed gently, "Hon, I've watched the entire first season many times over. Of course I knew this would happen. It doesn't mean it makes it easy to watch you go through it, but quite honestly I just wanted to finally settle the love square." The room blinked in confusion, and Adrien opened his mouth only to be promptly silenced by Lily. "Hush cat boy."

 **Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

 **Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** _ **(turns into Lady Wifi)**_

"Secrets exist for a reason, you know." Nathaniel piped up. Several heads turned to look at him skeptically, and the embarrassed tomato child sunk into his seat. Secrets? Oh no, he didn't have any. Just like his sketchbook wasn't filled with fantasies of Marinette swooning over Super Nathaniel.

 _ **Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)**_ **Where is she?**

 **Nino: She's been suspended...**

 **Marinette: What?!**

 **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

"Man, y'all really need to respect your teacher, her job is way too hard with you children." Lily sniggered. "Well why should we? It's school!" Chloe scoffed, man does anyone else want the duct tape back? Lily's ears flattened as she pulled out a look that could only warn of a snarky comeback.

"Let's be straight up honest, she has to deal with hormonal teenagers, for starters. Marinette and Adrien hardly show up to class, Alya and Nino are pretty much always on their phones, Chloe straight up threatens to bitch the school into closing down every time she gets a tiny hissy fit, there's an explosion at least every week, and if anyone in that class gets too emotional suddenly she's got a student villain on her hands. I will not be surprised when she gets akumatized it'll be because of all of you."

The hostess grinned at the dawning of realization across students faces. "I think Miss Bustier deserves an appreciation basket. Several of them." Alya quipped quietly, beginning to overcome her previous shock.

 **Marinette: Sorry...** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **What happened to her?**

 **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

 **Marinette: What!?**

"You know, that time was justified, whether you all knew I was Ladybug or not. Because, Chloe? And Ladybug!?" Marinette dramatically waved her arms at the screen, and whacking Alya in the face.

 **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

 **Adrien: What are you talking about?**

 **Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

 _ **(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**_

In the back, Chloe choked on her own spit. Did Adrien always act this way? No, of course not! Of course, the only times she remembered their interaction was when she flirted with him. And, thinking back to all those times Adrien… inside, something seemed to crush the blonde as she suddenly realized that Adrien clearly had never been amused nor bothered by her advances.

 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles?** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Sir?** _ **(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)**_ **Huh?!**

 _ **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

"Somebody's a little bit sore…" Nino rolled his eyes. Was he worried about his friend? Yes. But he still called it as he sees it, and Alya didn't seem to change. She tended to hold grudges. A lot. And for a while. The episode was unpaused after he was elbowed in the ribs by Adrien.

 **Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is.**

 **Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

 **Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

Alya grinned to herself, even in the throes of Marinette's newest death grip on her. Marinette may be shy, but boy was she stubborn and determined. It's a shame she couldn't be that way around Adrien. She'd let her Ladybug side show more times around Chloe of all people than Adrien. Granted, it had only been a week since her first appearance with Stoneheart, but still.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]'**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 **Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** _ **(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)**_ **Stay connected!** _ **(turns the screen off)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** _ **(The students run out.)**_

 _ **Scene: Bathroom.**_

 **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

 **Plagg:** _ **(teasing)**_ **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** _ **(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

Plagg continued to cackle, "You can't transform that conversation away! You still almost had a crush on Chloe!" He rolled back in the air, still floating because kwamis just defy all laws of physics, so I think you get the point.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chloe muttered, mostly to herself. Although, several people in the back heard, and looked at her in shock. What? No rude or demeaning name calling, no scoff, to self entitled comeback? What happened to Chloe?

Sabine nudged Tom, pointing a thumb to the blonde in the back, having heard thanks to her protective _I'm the only mom in a room of teenagers_ nature. Progress was being made!

 _ **Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**_

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

"Dude. Their hair is completely different." "Future me freaked out, I didn't."

 **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

"Oooooh, caught red handed~" "Don't rub salt in my wounds…"

 **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**

 **Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

"Can someone say re-" "NINO!"

 **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that** _ **she's**_ **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

 **Cat Noir: Right.**

"Did your chosen just make a cat pun?" Plagg's mouth was open. "Yes. Yes she did." Tikki answered, smugly grinning at her opposite. "It's my job to find the punny ones! Why are you stealing my spotlight?" "If anyone has a spot light, it'd be on me, the one with _spots._ "

Marinette looked over to the bickering kwami, "Not you too, Tikki. One partner obsessed with puns is enough." she groaned, ignoring the snickers around the room.

 _ **Scene: Hotel. Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(answers the phone)**_ **Hello?** _ **(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug!** _ **(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**_

 **Ladybug: We got Wifi!** _ **(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**_

"Oh god, it's hardly been what, a month or two since we started and already Chat is rubbing off on me." "Admit it girl, I know what makes you laugh. Terrible jokes are your weakness."

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(puts a camera icon above Chloé)**_ **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** _ **(from screens)**_ **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

 _ **(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(looks at Chloé)**_ **But I thought you were Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

"Alya!? How could you not recognize me in all my awesome, cat and punny glory." Adrien clutches his heart, dramatically leaning on Nino and gradually crushing him. "Nah, I was probably confused by how Ladybug has made more puns than you in this episode." Marinette spluttered and groaned in response.

Her parents, meanwhile, only grinned at the friends. It was nice to see Marinette finally get close to people. Yes, she was friends with the others. But not close like she was with Alya, especially Adrien as Ladybug.

 **Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry.** _ **(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**_

 **Ladybug: Alya?**

 **Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

 **Ladybug: Follow me!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

 **Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

 **Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

"Huh, that's actually pretty smart." Max adjusts his glasses, watching the screen with interest. "But why would a basement have no wifi?" Kim sounded genuinely confused. He wasn't the best at school, not to say he wasn't smart. He sort of… didn't pay attention. A lot. Lily however, quickly hit play before Max started lecturing.

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I've got you now, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Get ready!**

 **Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(looks shocked, then recovers)**_ **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** _ **(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)**_ **She's gone back into the hotel!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)**_ **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

 **Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

"You were saying?" Adrien grinned at Marinette, a little disappointed that the seats had been switched earlier when she was comforting Alya. "You know what Agreste?" She snapped back playfully, met with a smug smirk from Adrien.

"Awe, how cute. They're flirting." Lily sarcastically, don't forget teasingly, quipped from her perch. Nathaniel went red faced, again, and Nino crossed his arms and sunk into his seat. Equally red faced, unnoticed by Adrien. His eye twitched, and his expression read somewhere along the lines of _Oh nuh uh bro. Not my girl._

The episode resumed after the hostess finished snickering from the mischief she caused.

 _ **(They reach the top door.)**_

 **Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

 **Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

 _ **(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

"Hmm, super villain who we saw pop out of a phone and use her phone and wifi as a source of power, I'm sure no one can draw a logical conclusion out of that one." Chloe muttered. Again, some heard her, and with surprise noted that _Chloe was actually kinda right._

 _ **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**_

 **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

 _ **(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

 **Ladybug: Yes I can.** _ **(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**_

"I'm sorry, you can, your boyfriend can't" Alya corrected herself. She grinned at the mortified sputtering from Marinette, believing that the next few punches to her soon to be sore arm were very worth it. Adrien went beet red, though Nino looked on very unsure how to process his dude bro _squealing in delight._

 **Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** _ **(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)**_ **Of course! The service elevator!**

 _ **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**_ **Lady Wifi:** _ **(from a projection in the sky)**_ **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** _ **(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)**_ **Why doesn't it come off?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

"Sound logic, dear. Magic." Sabine groaned softly, burying her face in her hands. God, not even two episodes and she knew she was going to have more heart attacks than this.

 _ **(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**_ **Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

 **Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

 **Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

 **Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

"FLIRTING" Lily screeched, startling many of the room's occupants. "If we're being honest, I think they've already settled this lovebug debate." Tikki giggled, four more red faces emerged. Two were mortified because of the kwami and I'm sure ya'll can guess the other too. _Ugh,_ can we please just watch Dark Cupid and crush their hearts already. Oh wait this is a cha-

Lily smacked herself in the face and resumed the episode before anyone could question her sanity. Again.

 _ **(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**_

 _ **(Plagg shivers.)**_ **Adrien; My ring!**

 **Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

 **Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

 **Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

The mood dropped quite a few degrees, no pun intended because of the last scene, and Alya felt the dread gathering in her stomach. Now the light hearted banter was over. Adrien couldn't find his ring, Marinette locked to the wall, both completely at Lady Wifi's mercy.

 **Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

 **Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!** _ **(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)**_ **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** _ **(She disappears.)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"That slimy, cheating, clever, no good moth-"

"Language!"

"Come on Tikki! Don't you hate what he's using poor Nooroo for too?"

 _ **Scene: Outside the hotel. The mayor and two police cars are there.**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Come on...**

 _ **(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

 _ **(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**_ **Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

 **Adrien: Take your time!**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(broadcasting)**_ **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a box appears)**_ **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** _ **(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**_

"It's a good thing I didn't hear that." Marinette sighed, watching as she just barely got the lock off in time. Heads turned to look at her in confusion. "Well, if I learned what she wanted for me was to use my lucky charm, then I wouldn't have used it and try to find some other way to get him out. But then I probably would have done more harm than good."

"Yea, good thing." Adrien muttered, just watching himself slowly freeze made him shiver and subconsciously rub his arms.

 **Adrien:** _ **(finds his ring)**_ **Gotcha! Gotcha!**

 **Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal…**

"The word you're looking for is microwavies." Lily quipped before being nudged by Sabine. Lily almost lost her balance again.

 _ **(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**_

 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?** _ **(her miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

 **Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

 **Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

 **Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted.** _ **(whispers to Cat Noir)**_ **Here's what to do, listen to me...**

 **Cat Noir: Got it.**

 _ **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**_

The entire room laughed at the devious face of Chat Noir, while Marinette smiled softly to herself. There were moments she could only describe as Chat, and being able to see one happen made her just a little bit please on the inside knowing that some villain's day just got Chat on.

 **Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

 **Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

"They aren't your Miraculouses!" Tikkie and Plagg yelled simultaneously at the screen.

 **Lady Wifi: Right!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(gets in the service elevator)**_ **I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna.**

 **Ladybug: Good luck!** _ **(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**_

"My lady, you are saying that to the literal embodiment of bad luck." Adrien sighed laughing. Marinette shrugged, "It was worth a shot, kitty."

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the Wifi antenna)**_ **Here you are! Cataclysm!**

 **Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** _ **(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Her Miraculous beeps again)**_ **Hurry, Cat Noir...**

 _ **(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

 _ **(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

 **Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

 _ **(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**_

"That was a little close for com _furrt_ " Adrien sighed, and was promptly shoved off the couch by Nino.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**_

 **Alya: What?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

 **Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

"I guess heroes do what heroes do." Alya groaned, throwing her hands up. Marinette giggled beside her, "Aw, well now you can interview me whenever you need."

 _ **(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Stay!** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

 **Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** _ **(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**_

"Oh, minou..." Marinette whispered to herself, watching the scene apprehensively. Yes, in the beginning she was a bit miffed that Chat would almost go against her wish like that, but seeing his face, and also knowing him, he truly wanted to just _know._ He wanted to really know her for her, and they trusted and cared for each other a lot. She could trust him.

Not like she would have a problem with that now, but still. Behind her, the rest of the class, sans Chloe and a few other obvious people, groaned and Rose complained about some missed shipping opportunity. Lily smirked, knowing how much of it was still to come.

 **Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

"I just said that!"

 **Marinette: Tell me about it.** _ **(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**_

 _ **(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**_

 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

 **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

"Hnnnnnng, my heart. Adrien... Whyyyyyy." Lily whined, clutching her heart in pain, a few eyebrows were raised, but the episode continued through the final minutes.

 **Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!**

"My mask already fell but I don't think I'm handing my Miraculous over soon." Marinette quipped.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**_

 **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

 **Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

"What is it with this episode and mind over heart? First Adrien and barely 30 seconds later Marinette?!" Kim gestures to the screen. "If it were me, I'd listen to my heart, then you two lovebirds would be together by now, either through being a superhero or being normal!" "Some people are more passionate than others Kim, which is probably why Marinette and Adrien haven't been akumatised." Sabrina piped up for the first time.

 **Alya: Got it!**

 **Marinette: Waaahhh!**

 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

 **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

 **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

 **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

"What! I am hurt, my lady, to think you thought so lowly of me!"

"Well don't go blaming her for not thinking a flirty, pun slinging, messy haired cat boy was the same person as shy, soft spoken, gel haired super teen model." Lily quipped back, "Now hush we're almost done."

 **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

"Thank you Alya!" Adrien playfully yelled, "You're welcome, Adrien!" Alya yelled right back and grinned at Lily's twitching eye.

 **Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** _ **(snatches Alya's phone)**_

 **Alya: Give it back!** _ **(runs after Marinette)**_

Marinette made the mistake of catching Adrien's eye at that exact moment, flushing redder than a rose and turning away from Adrien- sexy wiggling eyebrows because he knows you have a crush on him so now his Chat Noir is showing- Agreste.

 **Marinette: Nope!**

 **Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

 _ **(Both laugh.)**_

"And, after this episode, like heck I'm ever letting you touch my phone again."

"Oh come on Alya it was just this one episode-"

"No."

"AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!" Lily screeched, standing up on the back of the couch. "Now if ya'll will excuse me, I gotta bounce because of this massive headache I suddenly got, but I should be fine for next episode." She leapt and glided her way to a magically appearing hallway.

"By the way, the next episode is Dark Cupiiiiiiiiiiid!" she yelled, gradually getting more quiet the further she got. No one knows why, but they all felt pretty nervous for next episode.

 _ **THE END.**_

 **So I feel very, very, very sorry for how long it took me to churn this chapter out. I remember, back in February, I wanted to try and get it done quickly because when I checked what the next episode was I saw it was a week from Valentine's Day and I was like SHIT I GOTTA GET THIS OUT but it didn't happen. Sad day. So, to make up for it, I found some rather funny errors from this chapter and shall give them to you early:**

"But you know I have no manners :D"

"Plagg did you just use an emoticon?" Lily glared down at the cat, who wisely replied with, "Huh?"

The room looked at Lily as if she had grown a second head. "Lily… are you sure you're ok?" Sabine asked, to which the girl made a strangled goat noise.

"What, how could she see what I was saying?"

"I eat a lot of carrots." -Lady Wifi

*Plagg gets autocorrected to Olaf* -Lady Wifi

"No no no no!" weasely, Adrien let go of Marinette… - Lady Wifi

...heck even Alya joined in like the best friend she is, and Marinette just made dying whalel noises. - Lady Wifi

 **Alright, see ya'll next chapta! *Flops off into the sunset***


End file.
